Time within the great seal
by Angel of light darkness
Summary: what happens when your persona develop wills of their own and your forced to stay with them in a seal, well pretty much this (will have Minato x Nyx expect personas base off SMT and Fate series
1. Chapter 1

Another day as the great seal

A new day in the great seal

Minato opened his eyes and found himself laying on a bed he got up and looked around to find himself in a 5 star room, complete with a king size bed a 20 inch T.V. a book shelf filled with books of all kinds, a dresser and a closet filled with a number of clothes. There is only two doors in the room one that lead out into a living room and the other leads to a bathroom, Minato who just got up, walk towards the bathroom the bathroom was complete with a sink with a mirror above, a toilet and a bath/shower. Minato goes over to the sink and grabbing a tooth brush and tooth paste starts to brush his teeth, after he finish his morning routes and gets dress in his casual clothes he exits the bedroom into the living room complete with a large coach (one of those that goes at a 90 degree angle) a 100 inch T.V. on the wall, a glass table and a wooden one under the T.V. with a number of games, C.D. and DVD's, a window that cover by curtains being closed and a kitchen on the other side of the room the room gives of the air of a high class apartment.

Minato walks over to the window and opens the curtains to reveal clear blue skies and a city below with looks like Tatsumi Port Island however there is no sea or bridge where Minato was is his inner world, he is able to create worlds with the universe arcana however he hasn't mastered it yet but he is able to create a world between his conscious and subconscious, however all he has managed to make is a very large city.

"It seems you have returned Master Minato" a calm and angelic voice like Minato's could be heard behind him.

Minato turns around with his eyes closed because he already knows who it is "Good morning Messiah, how have things been since I was away?" Minato said to his persona.

Minato being the great seal didn't mean he was stock there completely by using astral projection he is able to view the world he saved and even other universes as well. Apparently moving/viewing other universes is easy as long as it's not physical, and being in the gather unconscious or seal of the soul did help a little bit (a lot)

Ever since Minato gained the universe arcana he held the power of creation at his fingertips, however like most powers it has a side effect. His persona have started to develop wills of their own, of course meaning that each have their own personality likes and dislikes, however they all seem to either love or respect Minato as their creator, master/lord, comrade and friend, oddly enough he has been gaining more persona lately.

"Of course master not much has changed, Ryoji has yet ti return with the personas he took however he sent a message that he shall return soon with good news" messiah said with a hint of joy when he got to the good news part.

"I see" replied honestly Minato wasn't sure why Ryoji wanted with his personas, his original 170 personas to be exact, however he let him take them besides he practically begged Minato who eventuality gave in besides it wasn't like the seal would weaken anyway as long as he was there it won't weaken in the slightest, and he still had Orpheus, Thanatos, Messiah and all his new born personas, as well as a certain goddess of death who's currently sleeping in the seal.

Suddenly strings can be heard then suddenly an explosion and a primal roar is heard down stairs

Minato sighs "it appears Orpheus and Thanatos are fighting again, let's go Messiah before they destroy the place" Minato walks out the door and down stairs to what appears to be a lobby, or what used to be a lobby, glass was broken, furniture destroyed, craters in the floor, walls and ceiling.

Standing in the middle of this lobby was two of Minato's three personas that had a deep connection with him, on one side was Orpheus Telos lyre in hand ready to destroy his enemy, on the other side was Thanatos sword drawn having the same look he had when he defeated the Magician shadow, well slaughtered may be a better word to describe it, they were ready to lunge at the other until they both heard a cough and looked towards it source, both their faces lit up seeing their master has returned/awoken both ran or flouted to him saying in unison "welcome back Minato" both getting hit in the head by Minato's right fist. Both rubbing their heads where they were hit and looked at Minato who was clearly upset with them fighting in the lobby and said to the two "now then can you two tell me what are the rules regarding fighting other personas here".

Orpheus was the first to speak "all persona that wish to fight another persona must have the other persona's consent before they may begin battle meaning only when all personas involved in the fight must agree with the fight first".

Thanatos was the next to speak "all battles must take place in the arena so is not to cause property damage to the city or cause unnecessary injury to other personas"

"Good, so tell me why the two of you were battling in my lobby" Minato asked with his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets.

Thanatos spoke first "Master if I may say that it was Orpheus who started it" Thanatos said while pointing a finger at Orpheus.

Orpheus snapped his head towards Thanatos "How dare you Thanatos, you were the one who started by provoking me" Orpheus shouted at the god of mortality.

"Regardless of who started by what means I'm ending it here and now" Minato stated

Both Orpheus and Thanatos closed their eyes bowed their heads and said in unison "very well"

Orpheus suddenly opens his eyes and looks at Minato as if just remembered something "Master I think it would please you to know that the new born personas have awakened and are currently awaiting you in the city"

"Really, well then time I meet some new personas, Messiah keep this two out of trouble till I get back" Minato stated as he started to walk into the city, oddly enough Orpheus and Thanatos shared a look of fear when Minato said to messiah to keep them out of trouble, but before he left Minato stopped as if he remembered something and turned around and snapped his fingers and the lobby was totally repaired then said "Alright good as new, try not to destroy it again till I get back" after that Minato left his three personas in the newly repaired lobby.

Messiah looked at Orpheus and Thanatos and said "Now then I hope you two will control your selves better now" Messiah said with a smile to the now terrified personas.

Let it be known that messiah can be pretty terrifying when his angry although he is slow to anger with most things, however something's will just set him off and you'll be a goner before you can say sorry or mercy.

Orpheus and Thanatos suddenly stood straight up with their arms at their sides and weapons lowered and again in unison "Y-yes sir" giving Messiah a salute with scared looks on their faces.

* * *

**Author's Note **

**PM me if you want to add a new persona **

**describe their appearance,personality as well as their strengths and weaknesses **

**persona must be a mythical being e.g. (gods and goddesses) or legendary/heroic figures **


	2. Chapter 2 New Jacks

The New Jack's

Minato was walking down the street of his inner city, the city is divided up into three floors, the one Minato is on is the middle floor or the neutral area, the upper floor is known as divine area where personas of divine roots stay, the lower floor shadow is for those of darker origins, connecting them all are a number of pathways, roads and SEES tower. SEES Tower is a giant building that stands in the middle of the Neutral, Divine and Shadow floors, each area floor has an entrance to the tower with their own lobby which changes for each floor. Minato was walking down the street when he sense a persona that he didn't recognised walked out of the alley behind him.

Said persona was leaning over try to catch its breath, from the looks of it is roughly the same height as the jack brothers, wearing a trench coat, fedra with white gloves it looks at Minato revealing its skeleton face "hee ho who're are you?" it spoke to Minato in a British accent.

Minato looked at it, or him judging by the voice, and said "Minato, you" the skeleton looks at Minato with more intestate, suddenly it takes a step or two back before bowing slightly, with its left hand across his chest "sorry sir, I did not recognise at first glance, I am Jack The Ripper, or Jack skeleton, at your service Master".

Minato looks at skeleton, remembering that jack the ripper was most well-known serial killer of all time, even though he was made up, he wonders how pyro jack, black frost and jack frost will react to their estrange cousin, suddenly a voice could be heard from overhead.

Minato looks as something jumps down and lands between him and jack skeleton, it looked to be the same height of the jack brothers as well "hee ho foul villain, I shall not let you harm an innocent for I am the Dark Hero Frost Ace hee ho"

The self-proclaimed Dark Hero Frost Ace Looks like Jack frost however he wears a black suit with a white A on it with white gloves and boots, he's eyes are yellow/golden and he's wearing a metal helmet.

"Now, villain your end has come, prepare to die hee ho" Frost ace looked like he was about to attack when Minato grabbed his head and lifted him up, Frost Ace looked at Minato and saw him shaking a figure at him as if he was a child who did something wrong.

"now, now your both jacks no matter your differences you have to get along, especially since the other jacks are away right now" Minato explained to them like a parent would to a child, **(in a way would Minato be a parent if his personas do develop will of their own) **

They both look at Minato with questioning looks "hee ho what do you mean other jacks master?" asks the new jacks in unison, followed by a quick glare at each other.

Minato puts Frost Ace down and answers their question "well, I guess they would be your family, there's Jack Frost, Pyro Jack or Jack O'lantern, Black Frost and King Frost although I think he's more like your uncle"

He answers them, ripper seems to be taking it rather well, however Frost Ace has his head hanging low not making eye contact with anyone, he turns shacking to ripper and asks "so does that mean we're family" ripper turns to him and answers "looks like it, does this mean you're not going to try and kill me anymore?" ace looks up with teary eyes and says "no, I'd never hurt you bro, or do you want me to call you cos?" ace then gets ripper into a massive bear huge "after I lost my first family I'm not about to lose my second" Minato looks at the warm moment with a smile, because the Jack family just got two new members, he was about to walk away before he turns around and asks "by the way why were you chasing ripper ace?" ace looks at him with teary eyes and says "he was harassing a women so I step in, don't worry brother I promise I shall save you from the path of evil"

Ripper looks at his new brother and says "harassing I was trying talk to her, granted I was putting a little flirting in there, but I was most certainly not harassing her" rip shouts back at ace

Minato walks away from his new persona to find others while hearing the new brother in the distance "will you let go already" shouts Rip at the top of his lungs.

Minato focus to get details on his new selves

_**Ace Frost**_

_**"Jack Frost after he donned his Ice Vest and transformed into a superhero.**__**  
**__**Little is known about him, but rumors says he was involved in a tragic incident and now burns with vengence, though his heart is still frozen in sorrow. As Fate toys with the dark hero, what path will be choose? Mercy? Or vengence?**__**  
**__**Still unable to come up with an answer, he continues his long battle, hiding that cool, cute face of his behind the mask."**_

_**Jack the Ripper / Jack Skeleton **_

**"A serial killer who terrorized London in the 19th century. He killed prostitute after prostitute in the slums of London, then mutilated their bodies. The media was quick to cover the murders, and the case was the talk of the town. Scotland Yard came up with a few suspects after a thorough investigation, but the case went unsolved. This unusual case still piques the imagination today, with aspiring detectives coming up with their own theories. Whether or not this Jack is the culprit remains a mystery**


End file.
